The present invention relates to a printed wiring board including conductive patterns, and a display apparatus including a display device and a drive component for driving the display device.
As one structure of electroluminescence (EL) display apparatus, there has been known a structure wherein a display device is packaged by using a protective glass board, which protects the display device and allows light emitted from the display device to pass therethrough, and a printed wiring board which includes an insulating substrate made from an organic synthetic resin and to which the display device and a drive component therefor are electrically connected.
The EL display apparatus having the above structure is disadvantageous in that since the insulating substrate of the printed wiring board is made from an organic synthetic resin, moisture is easy to permeate the printed wiring board and to reach the EL display device which is generally poor in moisture resistance, with a result that the EL display apparatus is difficult to stably display pictures for a long-period of time.